Pikmin: Humanity's Hope
Pikmin: Humanity's Hope is a New Pikmin Game and it is the 1st known game for the Nintendo Fire Charge. The game has a new plot, 3 more captains, all new pikmin and an all new adventure. Plot A planet lied near the Milky Way galaxy's center. Xectron, a vast and peaceful civilized planet had a big problem. A civilization on PNF 404 which had been living underground for billions of years (aka: humans, PNF 404 is in fact earth) has broken into apocalypse and is looking to suck Xectron of all its resources. 3 captains named Holo, Infinity and Cyber are sent to earth to try to make friends with the humans. It will not be easy though. The humans have tamed the same red and white spotted creatures that drove their civilization underground many years ago. Can the 3 captains become friends with the pikmin species and save their planet? You find out! Pikmin Humanity's Hope for Nintendo Fire Charge, coming soon. New Gameplay Continuing from Pikmin 3, Pikmin: Humanity's Hope has many differences and new gameplay features from the game before it *The Game still has exploration days but there is a challenge mode where the days count DOWN *Each previous captian and pikmin appear but with new models *Psychic, Elvemin, Green, Orange, Crystal, Steel, Brown, Pale, Chartruce, Aqua, Pikmini, Ice and "Quickmin" are all new types of pikmin *Explore new areas of PNF 404! *Defeat all new bosses and special enemies *Many new ways to play with friends and family Pikmin's Powers Red-These Pikmin are red with long noses. They are fireproof and have 1.5x the attack power of other pikmin Blue-These pikmin have mouths and can live underwater Yellow-These pikmins have ears and can create electrical charges Purple-These pikmins are very heavy and strong. They can carry much more then their weight White-These poisonus pikmin will poison enemies that eat them Flying-Flying Pikmin can hover over the ground and over fire and water Rock- These pikmin are so big that they can break stuff very easily Psychic-If an enemy eats enough of them, then they will posess the enemy Elvemin-A type of pikmin that stacks up with it's brothers to create a Stackmin, Each time you throw one, it adds to a stack of Stackmin Cyan-Can carry two pikmin eggs at a time, one in each arm Green-Has a tail and can climb up tall trees. Cannot be thrown very high and can survive in green acid Orange-Covered in Spikes, give twice as much damage as a regular pikmin Crystal-When many cover an item, it gives off a light blast Steel-Much like the rock pikmin, more advanced, not as heavy but can be thrown farther and go faster Brown-These pikmins have flying squirrel like flaps of skin, can be thrown very far Pale-These pikmin can walk over quicksands Chartruce-These pikmin can scale rocky walls to get fruit from above Aqua-These pikmin create breaks in water, allowing all other pikmin to pass through water Pikmini-These Pikmin are so small you can hardly see them. Although they give very low damage, most eneimes cannot see them Ice-If some enemy eats this pikmin, it will freeze Quickmin-A newly discovered pikmin that goes 3x as fast as a White Pikmin Areas in the Game 1. Frozen Badlands-'''After thousands of years, the Twilight River and Tropical Wilds crashed together and the climate changed creating this frozen wasteland and the 1st area in Pikmin: Humanity's Hope '''2. Sandy Plains-'''The area once known as Formidable Oak was struck with a meteor, creating this enormous desert. It is the 2nd area in the game '''3. Sailsea Archepeligo-'''When the Garden of Hope and Tropical Wilds split, an island chain was born, this area is the 3rd area in this game, Pikmin Humanity's Hope '''4. Magic Mountians-'''The collision of the Garden of Hope and Distand Tundra created a mountian chain called the Magic Mountians. The 4th Area in this game '''5. Valley of Lost-'''Previously known as the Garden of Hope, this large valley was created with the impact of the continents, Garden of Hope and Distant Tundra. This is the 5th Area in the game '''6. Funglow Forest-'''A massive forest that grew in the Distant Tundra after its collision with the Garden of Hope. It is covered in fungus and its the 6th Area in the game. '''7. The Scorched Endlands-'''This large volcanic area is located far east of Funglow Forest. It is filled with large volcanic hills and stuff like that. It is the 7th Area in the game '''8. 'The Well of Truth-'''A secret underground continent where the humans lived for millions of years. It is also the 8th and final area that the captians go to Bossfights in the Game '''Stonewall Scorp'-Stonewall Scorp is the first boss in the game. He lives in the Frozen Badlands. His design seems to be a mutation of a scorpion, a spider and a butterfly. To defeat him, when he comes down and swoops at your Blue and Ice pikmin, run out of the way so he crashes into the wall. He wil then flip over and open his mouth. Now throw Ice Pikmin into it's mouth, when it flys away, it will freeze, now attack it. When it thaws out, it will shoot minions. Repeat this process 4 times to defeat. He drops a special orb and a new fruit Quickgem Flytrap Ochopus the Angler The Mountian Beast Frozen Flyrry The Valley Vole Clutchshroom ''' '''The Spree Serpent Ultimate Bulborb President Killik's Giant Robot Types of Fruit in the Game Duskdew Pouch-'''First found in Frozen Badlands, found in bunches of 2-3. It is based off a grape and each fruit makes 1/2 a bottle of juice '''Brightened Bulb-'''First found in Frozen Badlands. Found by themselves in low hanging trees. It is based off a kumquat and each fruit makes one bottle of juice '''Freezing Orb-'''Found in the Frozen Badlands. Each one has it's own tree but there are usually 3-4 trees nearby eachother. They are based off blueberries and each berry makes 1/2 Bottle of juice. '''Stinging Berry